


basket

by greyIXIIIMMII



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Face Slapping, Locker Room, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Spanking, slight exhibitionism, top han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyIXIIIMMII/pseuds/greyIXIIIMMII
Summary: lower case intendedjisung and hyunjin are rivals and exes that compete in a charity game but feelings arise





	basket

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is rough so if you cant handle that, leave

jisung knew it wasn’t that deep. it was a simple charity game, nothing else. he had nothing to lose. except for his pride. see, this charity game wasn’t against just any other team, it was against the other best team in the league. and their captain, hwang hyunjin, was jisung’s lifelong rival and ex-boyfriend. so losing was not an option, whatsoever. hyunjin hadn’t even realized that jisung was there, glaring holes into the back of his head. 

“uh hyunjin, buddy?” changbin mumbled, getting hyunjin’s attention after he had just shot a near perfect 3-point shot. “what bin?” hyunjin asked wiping his forehead with the hem of his tank top. “is that jisung, you know, the han jisung shooting bullets with his eyes at your damn head?” changbin asked subtly gesturing at jisung. hyunjin smirked, making eye contact with the smaller player, “why yes, yes it is.” he smirked. surprisingly enough, and to hyunjin’s surprise, jisung didn’t break eye contact with hyunjin. rather, more anger shown in his eyes like he was trying to tell hyunjin “get ready fucker.”

hyunjin relished in the thought that he still had some type of effect on jisung, even if it was sheer anger. the buzzer on the scoreboard blared, signaling that warm-ups were over. jisung was still spaced out, boring holes into hyunjin’s ash blonde hair. “sung, come on, the game is starting.” felix mumbled yanking on jisung’s arm to get his attention. “yeah, right, game.” jisung half groaned, pulling his gaze from hyunjin. this was going to be really interesting. 

interesting, indeed. was the  word for it. there were only 2 minutes left in the game, and to say jisung was pissed was an understatement. hyunjin was good, really fucking good, and they were each other’s players. currently, hyunjin’s team had possession and they were down by 2 points. hyunjin just needed a 3-point shot and they’d when the game. hyunjin was focused, ready to win the game and prove to jisung he would win. okay so maybe, just maybe, he had a power-complex in all this just as jisung did. 

starting the play, hyunjin made a b-line down the left side of the court, but jisung was fast, had the reflexes of a cat. before hyunjin knew it jisung was in front of him, eyeing the ball and ready to take it. so hyunjin pivoted, turned around and tried to go the other way. but again, jisung was to fast. now hyunjin had his back to the basket, ass pressed against jisung. so, he did what any sensible guy in this situation would do. he ever so slightly rolled his hips back towards jisung. 

jisung let out a groan and hyunjin used that split second to dribble to the other side of the court and shoot his shot. as soon as the ball left his hands the buzzer blared out and he held his breath, hoping that the shot was good. everyone went silent and the ball swished through the net. hyunjin smiled and ran towards his teammates, hugging all of them and looking over to jisung. 

if jisung wasn’t angry before, he sure as hell was now. he could punch the pretty smile right off of hyunjin. soon the celebrating was over and the teams left to go change. hyunjin and jisung, being the captains of each team talked to a couple of the sponsors and people around before making their way to the now empty locker rooms. getting in jisung grabbed hyunjin’s arm and pushed onto one of the benches nearby. “what in the actual fuck was that hwang?” jisung growled, obviously not amused by hyunjin’s “play” earlier. “i have absolutely no clue as to what you are talking about.” hyunjin said, leaning back onto the palm of his hands.

“bullshit bitch. that was a dirty play and you know it.” jisung hissed, two seconds from knocking hyunjin off the bench and onto his ass. “oh yeah and what are you going to do about han? hm?” hyunjin spat back, standing up to glare at the younger. jisung stood there, almost shocked at hyunjin getting an attitude. but jisung could see right through hyunjin, he knew exactly where hyunjin wanted this argument to go. who was jisung to pass up someone as gorgeous as the man in front of him? jisung grabbed hyunjin by the collar and pushed him into the lockers next to them.

“teach you a fucking lesson, that’s what,” jisung muttered before slamming his lips into hyunjin’s plush ones. the kiss was messy, rough and nearly bruising. hyunjin absolutely loved it. being exes they knew exactly how to rile one another up, more specifically, jisung knew how to absolutely destroy hyunjin’s cocky composure. “shirt, off, now.” jisung mumbled against hyunjin’s lips before pulling away far enough for hyunjin to do so. hyunjin nearly tore his jersey off, throwing it over jisung’s shoulder.

jisung took his chance to attach his lips to hyunjin’s neck, sucking on the smooth skin, slightly wincing from the taste of sweat that appeared from the game. hyunjin sucked in a harsh breath, biting his lip as to make sure to conceal the noise. anyone could walk into the locker room right now. jisung started moving down hyunjin’s toned chest, missing the way his skin felt. he attached his lips to one of hyunjin’s nipples, biting rather roughly. that was enough for hyunjin to let out a broken whine. “cute.” jisung mumbled, abusing that spot a little more before abruptly reaching his hand down hyunjin’s shorts. he gripped hyunjin’s half-hard dick, smirking at hyunjin being so pliant. 

“oh is baby enjoying himself?” jisung teased, gripping hyunjin even harder, almost to the point where hyunjin could cry. “shut the fuck up han.” hyunjin seethed, still trying to keep his composure. that was jisung’s last straw, he reached up and slapped hyunjin right across the face. hyunjin let out a loud moan at the sting. “you better fucking watch it, or next time there will be a handprint princess.” jisung growled, yanking hyunjin’s shorts and boxers down in one go. hyunjin shuttered at the sudden exposure, but sighing as the fabric was no longer causing a burning sensation. 

“ji-jisung please,” he cried out, “take something off, i can’t be the only one.” he whimpered. jisung nodded, slipping off his shirt and throwing it behind him. hyunjin stared at the now exposed tan skin. last time he had seen jisung shirtless was nearly a year ago, and while jisung was always slightly toned, he was different now. jisung now had prominent abs. “i like this.” hyunjin mumbled, running his slender fingers down jisung’s chest. jisung grabbed hyunjin’s hands, “did i say you could touch?” jisung asked, growling, his eyes seemed darker than before. hyunjin had him right where he wanted him. “n-no sir.” hyunjin gasped. jisung was now stroking him again, going at an excruciatingly slow pace. he tried grinding into jisung’s hand, wanting more friction.

“that’s it you brat.” jisung said, flipping hyunjin around, grabbing the back of his neck and forcing his face into the lockers. hyunjin moaned at the force, turning his head to the side, smirking at how riled up he had gotten the younger boy. he absolutely loved being man-handled by the younger. “as much as i want to literally break you, what’s your safe word princess?” jisung mumbled, rubbing hyunjin’s ass cheek softly, occasionally pinching in random places. “basket.” he mumbled, jisung smiling, it was the safe word he used with jisung when they were together.

“that’s a good boy.” jisung praised, lifting his hand up, only to let it fall with a harsh clap onto hyunjin’s ass. “y-yes sir. good boy.” hyunjin mumbled, feeling himself slip further into headspace. jisung smiled, knowing he was getting to hyunjin. he smacked his ass harshly again, making a bright red imprint immediately, it was definitely going to bruise. hyunjin jolted forward, tears daring to spill over. “god ji-sir.” he cried, hoping his begging would urge jisung to just fuck him senseless. “what do you want princess, hm?” jisung asked, reaching around to thumb hyunjin’s cheek soothingly. hyunjin keened to the touch. as much as he liked jisung being so rough, the touch was like a breath of fresh air.

“please fuck me, raw, right now,” he muttered. “you clean? tested?” jisung asked. “yes-yes got tested a month ago, haven’t done it since.” hyunjin sighed. “i haven’t fucked anyone since you jinnie.” jisung mumbled, feeling almost embarrassed by the confession. hyunjin nearly cried at the confession jisung had made. it only urged him on more. he pushed his ass against jisung immediately, wanting him inside right there, right now. jisung, however, no matter how desperate, grabbed hyunjin’s hips and slammed them against the lockers. hyunjin cried out, throwing his head back at how hard the gesture was. the pleasure of the pain going straight to his groin. the cold metal didn’t help the sensitivity either.

jisung sighed, spreading hyunjin’s ass apart and getting on his knees. “do not fucking move hwang hyunjin, or i will leave you here like this, i swear to god i will.” hyunjin nodded anxiously, he knew jisung wasn’t bluffing. jisung smiled and bit down on the handprint he left earlier. hyunjin let out another broken sob, he was so fucking desperate. jisung at this point was nearly as desperate as well, his dick straining in his shorts, creating a wet spot on the front. however, as desperate as he was, the gratification of ruining hyunjin was more than he could ever want. 

jisung leaned forward, blowing straight onto hyunjin’s entrance causing hyunjin to sigh. jisung took that as motivation to continue. jisung licked a stripe up hyunjin’s entrance and then slowly pushed his tongue in. hyunjin let out a string of moans from the sudden intrusion, feeling absolutely drunk with pleasure. jisung was always the best at, well, anything when it came to having sex with hyunjin. jisung knew all his tells, what was too much, and where his breaking point was. 

after what felt like hours to hyunjin of jisung eating him out and landing a few smacks on hyunjin’s plush ass, jisung stood up. he flipped hyunjin to face him and he nearly came from the sight alone. hyunjin’s face was a deep shade of red, sweat glistening from his forehead, eyes hooded under his wet bangs, and lips swollen and parted. hyunjin was a fucking god, unbelievably gorgeous. jisung grabbed hyunjin’s jaw roughly, hyunjin whining at the younger’s grip. jisung slipped three of his fingers into the boy’s mouth, letting hyunjin suck on and lick them. 

pulling his fingers out, he reached between hyunjin’s legs, toying with his already abused entrance. he slipped in two fingers instantly, causing hyunjin to throw his head back against the lockers rather harshly. jisung stopped immediately, startled by the sound. “princess, hey, are you alright?” jisung mumbled looking at the other’s face. “y-yes sir, okay, just fuck me please.” hyunjin cried, tears now spilling from his beautiful brown orbs. jisung leaned against hyunjin, inserting a third finger and kissing away the tears the boy couldn’t hold back. 

as soon as jisung felt that hyunjin was prepped, he picked the boy up by placing his hands under the older’s thighs and lifting. he walked hyunjin over to a nearby bench, laying him down on his back. hyunjin let either one of his legs fall to the sides of the bench, sighing out of relief of not having to hold himself up anymore. jisung smiled, looking at the boys flushed body and leaking cock. hyunjin lazily looked at him, lust and pleasure glazed over his eyes. 

jisung couldn’t take it any longer, pushing off the rest of his clothing and sitting in between hyunjin’s thighs. he leaned down, kissing hyunjin’s chest and neck, leaving marks wherever he could. he moved up to hyunjin’s mouth, kissing him lovingly, letting his tongue explore the familiar area. hyunjin squirmed, clenching and unclenching his hands, knowing he wasn’t allowed to touch himself nor jisung. jisung pulled away “that’s a good baby.” jisung chuckled. hyunjin whined in response, “yes, good baby, yours.” jisung took that as an immediate go and thrust into hyunjin. 

hyunjin screamed in response arching his back and shaking his head back and forth. jisung didn’t let up, however. he fucked into hyunjin harder, quicker. “better be quite baby, someone might hear.” hyunjin arched his back at the comment. “or maybe you want your teammates to see their captain being wrecked.” hyunjin nearly cried at the thought, trying to keep his voice down, but it was no use. hyunjin whined and hiccuped at every thrust. jisung’s thrusts were brutal, hitting hyunjin’s prostate every time, the sound of jisung’s hips against hyunjin’s ass resonating in the locker room. jisung stuck his fingers into hyunjin’s mouth, hyunjin sucking on the digits immediately, spit dripping down his chin and neck. 

after a while, hyunjin was still clenching his fists, knuckles turning white. “go on princess, you can touch.” jisung muttered, resting his hand on hyunjin’s cheek. hyunjin immediately wrapped his hands around jisung’s neck, pulling jisung flush against him. jisung let it slide, loving the feeling of feeling so much of the boy under him. hyunjin tangled his fingers into jisung’s hair, pulling and tugging harshly. something he knew jisung absolutely adored. “ah baby you feel so good, the best.” jisung mumbled into hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“y-yes. so good, best.” hyunjin mumbled out, now unable to form coherent sentences. jisung smiled against the older’s skin, biting down onto the soft skin, almost hard enough to draw blood. that was it for hyunjin, he came with a strangled cry, shaking and nearly choking on his own saliva. he was crying, trying to wriggle out of jisung’s grip. “let sir come baby, or do you want me to come in your mouth princess?” jisung asked softly, rubbing his hands up and down hyunjin’s trembling thighs. 

“mouth s-sungie, mouth.” he gasped out. jisung nodded and pulled out, moving up hyunjin’s body to lay his dick in hyunjin’s mouth. jisung thrusted forward, making sure hyunjin didn’t choke because of how harsh he had already been. hyunjin hummed around jisung’s length, sending jisung over the edge. he came down hyunjin’s throat, hyunjin happily swallowing everything he could. jisung sighed, pulling out and collapsing onto the floor next to the bench.

after a couple of minutes, hyunjin still hadn’t moved. so, jisung took it upon himself to stand up and wet his neck towel that was in his bag. he walked over to hyunjin, wiping off his face, stomach, and crotch, hyunjin whining at his touch. jisung placed a kiss on his forehead, cheek, nose, and lips, causing hyunjin to lazily giggle. “come on love, the guys will worry.” jisung mumbled, grabbing hyunjin’s hands to pull him upwards. “i missed you sungie.” hyunjin cooed gripping jisung’s hand tightly. 

“i missed you, princess.” jisung smiled, pecking hyunjin’s lips again. “so so much.”


End file.
